In the fields of wireless communication and power management, various components can be implemented using solid-state devices. For example, in radio frequency (RF) communication, the RF front-end is a generic term for the circuitry between an antenna and a digital baseband system. Such RF front-end components may include one or more diodes in conjunction with one or more transistors, such as one or more field-effect transistors (FETs). Due, in part, to their large bandgap and high mobility, gallium nitride (GaN) and other group III-N semiconductor materials are suited for integrated circuits for applications such as high-frequency and high-power. However, the transistor gates in particular, may be susceptible to damage due to process-induced charging during the manufacturing process, due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) events that occur during packaging and during normal use. Reliable manufacturing processes that produce such integrated circuits may require some form of electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection to prevent component damage. One form of ESD protection can be obtained by fabrication of a diode connected to a transistor or multiple diodes connected to a single or multiple transistors.